Birthday cake
by trytofindme
Summary: Deeks' birthday cake plans for the team


It had taken some doing finding out what everyone liked in their cakes but it really was a trial and error situation. When it was Deeks' turn for donuts, he had been bringing in some cake for the team to try and been paying attention to what was liked. Sam liked gluten free carrot cake with cream cheese icing, it was a naughty healthy that he liked. Kensi was caramel chocolate mud cake with caramel filling and chocolate ganache topping, sweetness all the way for her sugar addiction. Callen liked marble cake with vanilla crème for some reason, Deeks hadn't figured it out yet. Eric enjoyed a lemon drop cake filled with lemon curd and white chocolate ganache. Nell had discovered a coconut cake with coconut crème. Hetty was the most surprising with a fondness for banana cake with chocolate icing, he had thought that Callen would have been all over that one. What had surprised him was that the whiskey mud cake had gone down a treat and all the team had liked it as their second choice when compared with their favourite. The best part was that he could get them all from one place. His birthday wasn't long after Christmas and he wanted to make sure that the whole team was back. He was turning thirty three but in his eyes that made him six again. This was one turning six he had a good feeling about.

The first time he was actually six, it was rather bad with his dad drinking, then beating him followed by a trip to hospital. It really wasn't much of a birthday.

The second time he was fifteen and considering he had just been bailed out of the police station by his mother for stealing cars with Ray. It really wasn't much better than the first one.

The third time he was twenty four and with hard out studying that law school demanded and completion of bar exams, the day had passed him by and he didn't get a chance to celebrate.

The forth time he is turning thirty three and he felt he was in a place that he could just be. Single but that was due to choice at the current time, good friends that he had made with the team especially his partner.

He had called the cake company and ordered the small selection of them and organised an early morning pick up with them. Along with the birthday candles and other items that he had already purchased prior, he headed into work way earlier than normal.

He opened up and walked in, the place was locked up and alarmed still, he was happy that he had beaten everyone else in and started on what he had planned. Getting out everyone's cakes and carrying them through to the ops area, he placed each cake on the respective person's desk and then put in the candles. He had a balloon pack that had a gas canister so he didn't have to blow them up. He had nearly finished and was attaching the balloons around the office when Callen walked in. His gun drawn from the noise that Deeks had been making and that the alarm was unset and the door open had him on edge.

"Deeks what are you doing" Callen asked as he saw him attaching the last of the balloons on the railing "At this hour I expect you to be surfing."

"Ummm."

"Deeks" Callen drew out his name as he took in the surroundings. Cakes on desks with candles and balloons. "Is there something I should know?"

"Ummmm."

"Deeks, is this a welcome back from Christmas?"

"No."

"None of us are six years on partners" Callen kept guessing as he spied the cake on his desk "So why the six? And what is in the cake? Is it marble?"

"With vanilla crème? Yes."

"Kensi's?"

"Caramel chocolate mud cake."

"Sam's?"

"Gluten free carrot cake" Deeks said only to see the look on Callen's face, not dislike but grateful it was not him eating it when he could have marble cake.

"So this is why you tested on all the cakes? But for what?"

"I turn six today, well thirty three actually but three and three make six" Deeks explained "Last year I was feeling a little new and this year I figured why not."

"And thirty three is supposed to be a big turning point" Callen finished.

"So big I think I might even sign some papers relating to my position."

"Becoming an agent?" Callen hinted.

"Yes" Deeks smiled as he walked over to the coffee that he had left on his desk.

"So cakes and balloons for the morning and I am guessing it will be drinks at the bar tonight" Callen hinted.

"Drinks or dinner, I'm not too fussed on which since I am doing the cake thing this morning."

"You are aware that since you have come in on time today that I will be expecting this in the future?"

"I should go surf then and deny all knowledge that I was here doing this and that it is all you."

"You don't need to do that. So before the team gets here, happy birthday let hope this year gets better than the last" Callen said as he gave Deeks a man hug and slapped his back.

"Mr Deeks, Mr Callen what is going on here" Hetty asked as she walked in. She thought that she was early but Deeks and Callen both beat her. Callen, yes, he did occasionally as he never really slept but Deeks! This was unheard of.

"I have some paperwork for you Hetty" Deeks answered as he picked up a folder from his desk.

"Are these?" Hetty started.

"The papers to become an agent? Yeah" Deeks finished.

"My desk Mr Deeks right now. I would like this signed and sealed before work starts today" Hetty walked off in the direction of her desk only to see a cake on it.

"Banana with chocolate icing" Callen questioned as he looked at Deeks who nodded back.

"So you are giving everyone a cake for your birthday Mr Deeks. Thank you and happy birthday, I am guessing that you are responsible for the balloons too?"

"That was Monty," Callen answered.

"He insisted," added Deeks.


End file.
